Kick Ass Wife
by Janet.M.Palma
Summary: "One-shot" Gajevy:"...rest now shrimp..." The little blue haired woman smirked, "Yea...in peace..." Gajeel felt Levy move, and then there was a small click. Gajeel looked down, wide eyed. Levy had shot him. He felt liquid go through his shirt. The woman with blue hair smiled before breaking out into an almost evil laugh. "Got you..."


**A/N:** **"One-shot" dedicated to "crownbutt123" I hope you had a happy Christmas as well and great new year.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

As he opened the front door he took notice it was dark inside, the only light coming in from the slightly opened windows. He crouched down gripping the small gun with both hands. He began to make his way into the hall but he heard a small creek, he quickly went up against the wall to watch a small orange object fly by. "Shit..." He heard his wife whisper. He took a deep breath "Shrimp...I know your there..." He heard a small scuffle before the house went quiet again. He peaked over a corner to see a small blue object disappear up the stairs. He raised his gun and ran to the stair case, as he pulled the trigger and the orange bullet struck onto the cabbnit at the stop of the stairs. Missing its target my a centimeter. It was quiet before Gajeel heard his wife giggle. "There is extra ammo in the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, and in lily's room" Gajeel just smiled. "Lily ain't gonna like us being in his room". He then heard his wife take a breath before giggling again. "What he doesn't know wont kill him" Gajeel smirked at his wife's statement, "...But it might just kill you." He slowly made his way up the stairs, trying to hear were his wife's voice was coming from. He kept his back against the wall. "Were is the damn cat anyway..." Gajeel heard a small shuffle behind him and dove into the hallway bathroom, he huffed. "Oh, he went to visit the exceeds with Carla and Happy..." Gajeel grabbed a few of the orange bullets and stuffed them into his pocket. He then took a deep breath. "Oh, alright...how long he gonna be gone for?" He then launched out of the bathroom and dove into the room parallel to it, pulling the trigger on his small gun. Before disappearing into the other room, he saw the bullet slap into Levy's thigh. Before she dove into another room as well "GAHHHH!"He just laid down on the floor, remembering how this all came to be...

 ** _~~FlashBack~~_**

 ** _Gajeel walked up to his home, the day taking its tole on his muscles. He had just returned home from mission in Fross. It was only going to be a simple 3 day mission but because the owner of the fabric store underestimated the silk count, he had Gajeel face the 'silc warm' thought the whole week. He grunted as he rubbed his back, 'shit...hope shrimp is home...' But as he got closer he noticed a small, bright, orange, little toy gun on his front porch. 'what the hell?' he picked up the toy flipped it around and saw a note attached to it. 'Here is your weapon. I have one too! Good luck. XOXO' ~shrimp_**

 ** _Gajeel raised a studded brow, 'what he fuck-' his thought was suddenly cut off as something wet slapped onto his forehead. He looked up at the projectile and it was a small orange...stick? He ripped the small item from his face to see it was a small from tube with a suction cup at the end. 'what the fuck!' He looked up. "WOHW!, CRAP!" Gajeel stumbled back as another one came flying at him. It landed just a few inches short of his foot. Gajeel looked up so see a blob of blue hair disappear down the open window. "LEVY!...OI! SHRIMP!" Gajeel just stood there waiting for a response. after a few m moments Levys head poped up again. She gave a Cheshire cat smile and began._ "My dear husband! I have grown weary of your constant jesting with m-" _She was cut off as Gajeel began to scream. "Why the fuck 'er you talk'en that way for shrimp-"_**

 ** _"SHUT UP! Let me finish!" Levy cleared her throat and Gajeels mouth shut close. "No where was I ...uuummmm... Yes ok,_ I have grown weary of your constant jesting with my height and strength, so I challenge you to a duel!" _" Levy let go a laugh and Gajeel just stared off. "what?" Levy huffed as she glared at her husband. "The gun Gajeel, try to hit me with it, the to win you have to hit the other person 3 times. I have 1 down, just 2 to go." Then suddenly Levy raised her hand and shot Gajeel with another one of the suction bullets. But Gajeel quickly jumped out of the way. "Why!? AH! What the fuck!" Levy huffed again at her oblivious husband. "GAJEEL! Come on! Just shoot me with the gun 3 times!" Gajeel hid under the canopy of there front porch. "Yea, I get what to do, what I don't get is Why?!" Levy sighed as she leaned against the window of there upstairs bathroom. "I'm sick and tired of not being strong enough to fight you head on!" Gajeel swallowed a lump in his throat as he peeked up to his wife. "Levy you know that ain't true, you've beet ma' ass hundreds of times..." Levy just shook her head as she shot at him again. "NO! I have seen you fight Gajeel, Really fight, you have taken on Dragons for Edolas sake, You hold back when we train! Lily holds back too!" Gajeel just stood there thinking over what his small wife had just said. Of course he holds back, but not because he doesn't think she isn't strong enough. "I just don't want to hurt you, Levy! Of course your strong" There was a moment of silence and Gajeel just stood were he was. Then he heard Levy speak again. "Alright...Prove it...come up here and face me Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel didn't move though, he didn't know how to for some reason. "Yea...that's was I thought...Good luck Gajeel, cause I'm winning this battle" Gajeel peaked back over to the window to find that his small wife was no longer there. He huffed and looked down at the orange little gun in his hands. He huffed as he closed his eyes. Alright, If this is how shorty will get over it, then so be it. But he wasn't going to make it easy. Gajeels eyes shot opened as he reached for the door handle._**

Gajeel just huffed as he heard his wife shriek. "GAHHHH! Gajeel that is nasty! Did you lick the suction cup!?" The man smirked. "I needed it to stick, Gihihihi" He heard his small wife huff, before the house went quiet once again. Gajeel peeked out of the room, but quickly pulled it in as a small orange object came aimed at his forehead. "What the fuckl?! When you get to good at shooting shrimp!?" He heard a small giggle disappear down the stairs and into the living room. "Took shooting lessons from Bisca, and stealth classes from Pantherlily... I mean your always away on a mission, I had allot of free time." Gajeel snuk out of the room, running down the stairs. He entered his kitchen quickly, missing a small projectile by a few inches. He dove behind the island. He looked over the counter, loading his gun, to see Levy's blob of blue hair disappear behind the couch. He aimed his gun and the moment levy's small head peeked back around the couch he pulled the trigger. "AHH! NO!" Gajeel chuckled "GAJEEL! STOP LICKING THE AMO!" The man laughed failing to realize his small wife had come round the island and shot him in the chest. But when Gajeel leaped out of the way at the last minutes she then quickly ran up the stairs. Gajeel huffed running after her.

"Just give up shrimp, you can't get me...that second shot just caught me off guard." A large man with black hair screamed to his wife who was huddling behind a wall of there hall, the man in turn was hiding behind a couch chair. A blue haired woman huffed as she took a deep breath in. "No...I'm going to win...I have to win..." The man just glared at the wall. When Levy peaked out he aimed his gun and shot, missing but it went through her bright blue hair. The woman screeched. "I have to win..." He suddenly heard his wife whisper. "What do you mean, 'have to'...shrimp?"He then heard his small wife sniff. He looked at the wall closely. "Levy...?" His wife stayed quiet, and for about 2 min nobody moved, then she began. "I was talking to Lu-chan...after you left...She was telling me about her last mission with Natsu, they were fighting this huge Forest Valcan. She said it was bigger than Elf-chan..." Levy giggled, and Gajeel just smiled as she continued at this point he leaned up against the back to his couch. "She told me about how the thing swallowed Natsu,whole, it was crazy. She told me she was out of magic power, she couldn't summon any of her spirits, and Loke was out of commission."Levy began to cry, unbeknownst to her husband, tears rolled down her eyes. "She told me with the little strength she had, She slammed into the Valcans legs, and as he fell, she grabbed her wip and sliced the monster in half...Natsu was alright and after collecting the reward they went home..." Gajeel tried to find what was wrong with the story, but he couldn't see it. So bunny girl killed a Valcan, so what? He then heard his wife sob and he shot up from the couch. He ran to were his wife was and saw tears streaming down her face, her body shook as she held the gun to her chest. "Sh-She is p-pregnant Gajeel!" The woman's body shook as she cried, her husband wrapped his arms around her. So she was worried for Bunny girls baby? The man really didn't know what to do. "So you were worried for her safety?..." The woman shook her head. "n-No...If Lucy was hurt, Natsu would have taken care of it...but she was pregnant Gajeel, nearly 7 months and she is going on dangerous missions!" Gajeel was lost at this moment. He had no idea what was wrong with his wife. "Levy, what is the matter?" His wife continued to sob, and for a moment is seamed as if she will never stop. Then she just stopped, she looked up at her husband and just sighed, tears still in the corners of her eyes. "I'm being a baby aren't I? hehehe" Gajeel just frowned and put his hand under her chin. "Levy...what's wrong?"The woman's smile dropped. She hid her head into his chest. "She is doing missions while pregnant, Gajeel...she is so strong...Look at me..." It finally clicked in his mind. She felt weak, the game, the chase, all of it was because she felt weak. He looked down at his wife and smiled, picking her head up once more. "I do see ya Levy...I see a beautiful woman, a strong and intelligent and amazing little shrimp..." Levy smiled at what her husband had said but frowned again. "You have to say that...I'm sorry, I just...she goes on mission with Natsu...Gajeel." Gajeel smirked , is this what it was about? The man chuckled before bending down and catching his wife's lips."We'll go on a mission...soon...let me rest now shrimp..." The little blue haired woman smirked, "Yea...in peace..." Gajeel felt Levy move, and then there was a small click. Gajeel looked down, Levy had shot him. He felt liquid go through his shirt. The woman with blue hair smiled before breaking out into an almost evil laugh. "Got you..."

The man smirked at his wifes antic, yes she had won the battle...but he is winning the war. Before Levy knew it she was being lifted off the floor into her husbands arms. "AHHH! Gajeel! NO!" The man chuckled as he threw her over his shoulder, giving her ass a small tap. The couple laughed as they disappeared up the stairs, giggled and growls being heard along the way.

A small animal made his way into a two story house. He huffed as he rubbed his tiered shoulders. He looked around his home and just rolled his eyes, suction bullets on the floor, and a small orange gun near a couch. He headed into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He reached in and grabbed a small juice box that read. "Lily's Kiwi" in front of it. He slurped it up with glee, before throwing the disparaged box into a small trashcan. He then waddled his way to the stairs, with the purpose of going to sleep. But as his small paw hit the first step, he froze. His small scare above his eye scrunching up as he sniffed the air. His eyes winded as he realized one detail about his home. "WHO WAS IN MY ROOM!"

 _ **~~END~~**_


End file.
